Pasando la witness
Pasando la Witness (AUNQUE TAMBIEN ES VALIDO PASANDO LA JOANNE - AUNQUE LES ARDA MIS TOCINAS MOSTRAS) Esta frase icónica usada en los grupos de Sida y humor pop de se refiere a que estas pasando la misma burla que el mismo grupo. Hace referencia al Grupo Memes Pop The Group en Facebook. Al usar ésta frase, haces denotar que el individuo está pasando pena como los que integran el grupo. Aún así, no sólo se refiere a burla, también se puede referir a que la reciente situación vista ha sido una decepción, asquerosidad, basura, estupidez. Maneras de decir "pasando la Witness (o Secta pop)" o "Pasando Pena" seria valido al igual a Katy Perry, aunque que Gaga flopeo y se considera flopeo a End Game y Delicate a pesar Taylor (CON PAYOLA LA PUTA SIN TETAS Y TODA GOLFA RACISTA) y putaga NO han vendido mas que rainhaty tienen mas calidad y ARTE . frase ha sido derivada de la popular frase "pasando pena cuya no forma parte total o no se originó dentro del humor pop. curiosamente, debido a la gran popularidad de esta frase, se ha empezado a extender a tales casos de utilizar el formato (-Pasando la... + -cosa o palabra general cuya es preferible del sujeto para hacerle burla). se comenzó a utilizar por gente estúpida sin trabajo y sin nada que hace con sus vidas, Ésta frase jamás pasa desapercibida justo al momento de quererle hacer burla a un sujeto, sin embargo no siempre es adecuada para cualquier caso, solamente cuando es para un punto negativo en la oración. Un punto importante de esto es que "pasando la joanne》 no fue la originaria del formato pasando la... sino que ésta ha sido la más popular, ya que desde meses antes, ya se utilizaba ésta frase en las oraciones del humor pop. Para saber concordar adecuadamente la frase con el humor pop es imprescindible los cambios en palabras de origen latín, la posición de la frase y la declinación de la misma, para que esto no sea muy complejo, se explicará en breve. Cambio en última sílaba de la palabra (sustantivo).- Cuando esté a punto de formarse la frase, es necesario utilizar pasando la... siempre, no importa si el sustantivo del que hablamos es masculino, aún así el artículo determinado "la" no cambiará; para cambiar el sustantivo para dar sentido a la oración es lo siguiente: Palabras de países latinoamericanos = Cuando el sustantivo sea masculino, será necesario cambiar la última vocal de la palabra en "a". Palabras de origen no latino = Normalmente no se cambia y se deja igual. Posición de la frase.- No es necesario dar una posición firma a la frase, es válido si se utiliza como oración principal o subordinada. Pronunciación.- Si la palabra es española, se pronuncia normal recordando cambiar la última vocal de la palabra a una "a" si ya la tiene por defecto, se deja igual, si la palabra es de origen no latino, se pronuncia como en su país nativo. Declinación.- Pasando la... Pasand!nk la... Pasanda la... Pasanding la.. Gaga flopeo al igual que los inicios de Demi Lovato, ah no, ella sigue flopeando. Lo opuesto a Nicki actualmente es Cardiosa B Sinónimos * Pasando la burla * Pasando la Joanne * Pasando la Sweetener * Pasando la Artpopo * Pasando la In my defense * Pasando la Mijiji * Pasando la lover * Pasando la You need to calm diarrea * Pasando la vergüenza * Pasando la Luis Villa y su porna con el viejito * Pasando la Younger Now * Pasando la Lady Sidaga burla del pop * Pasando la Glory * Pasando la Boy with VIH * Pasando la Map of the sida: cagona *Pasando la physical *Pasando la dont start trans * Pasando la Joanne * Pasando la Artpop * Pasando tu Juan Calzon ybla diarreantiago vause * Pasando la Kiss & Tell * Pasando la Fetish * Pasando la chancramila * Pasando la Everyday * Pasando la Madame X * Pasan2 la mierdaylor vieja asquerosa * Pasando la Lemonade * Pasando la Down He Like That, Angel Y Deliver * Pasando la Demi Lovaca * Pasando la Sidua Burlipa * Pasando la Juan FElipe * Pasando la Alexx Carpio * Pasando la Demetria Lovaca * Pasando la Boyfriend * Pasando la look what you made medo * Pasando la ME!ADOS * Pasando la invasion de diarrea * Pasando la fake love * Pasando la Medellin * pasando la BTSida * pasando las bularmys * Pasando la Loverga * Pasando la Cornelia Street * pasando la Chun-Li * Pasando la Thanx u, next. * Pasando la the light is coming * Pasando la mierdardi * Pasando la Nicolás Herrera jota desnutrida, india, colapsada, podrida, hedionda, nariz de Lady Tucán, maricona, zorra, bastarda, llorona, esquelética, anorexica, asquerosa, retrasada, hijueputa, sidosa y consumida por la Don't call me mierda * Pasando la woman like me * Pasando la god is a woman * Pasando la Seleguau * Pasando la press * Pasando la moni * Pasando la Amy Torres Melett vieja corrupta * Pasando la Karol Sevilla * Pasando la Alfredo vicuña * Pasando la Señorita * * * Pasando la Bombafriend * Pasando la Bartier diarreardi * Pasando la Romance * * Pasando la Juana * Pasando la writing on the cerote * Pasando la Vulnicura * Pasando la Born this jota * Pasando la Bad Romance Antónimos * Pasando la Norman Fucking Rockwell * Pasando la New Rules * Pasando la All About that bass * Pasando la Bangerz * Pasando la Roar * Pasando la Prism * Pasando la Starboy * Pasando la Revival * Pasando la Summertimes Sadness * Pasando la Wrecking Ball * Pasando la Cheap Thrills * Pasando la 21 * Pasando la roar * Pasando la Ctrl * Pasando la Never really arte * Pasando la Babilonia, reina de los centros cardiológicos * Pasando la One Of The Boys * Pasando la Small talk * Pasando la Hartleys in Hawai * Pasando la Hello * Pasando la discografia de diozara larsson patrona de transdua lipa * Pasando la queen obvia mi chicharrona Curiosidades * Su origen se dio cuando las bajas ventas de Witness hicieron que los grupos utilizarán a Katy como flopera, después de tanto éxito ahora flopeo bien feo como la travesti Gaga (y ni con Joanne pudo salir). Katy flopeo pero a apesar de eso la era witness en ventas le da una patada en las bolas de joanne. nada nuevo patrona de travesti con pito chico. Articulos Sugeridos http://es.mptg.wikia.com/wiki/Floppasando la señorita http://es.mptg.wikia.com/wiki/Ay_me_infla!pasando la chancramila Categoría:Flop Categoría:Shitga Categoría:Burla del Pop __NOTDC__